cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Universalis
Universalis is a small, young alliance founded on Feb. 28, 2008. It is guided by the following Principles: Honour Universalis will always uphold the ideas of what we perceive as the honourable and righteous route when taking positions on different issues. A treaty concerning Mutual Defence will always be upheld to the greatest of our ability as long as it remains the right thing to do. All members are expected to treat other alliances and their membership as we would like to be treated in return. This does however not mean that we won’t criticize foreign powers or individuals when we find just cause for such action. Companionship Founded by a band of brothers who’s friendship brought them together in this creation Universalis will always value the bonds that rise between friends. This bond keeps the alliance together and gives one of the important fundamentals for an alliance to work together. Everyone will be treated equally to the highest degree possible and show respect for one another at all times. Equality Even if some of the members will hold positions that gives them authority above the other members the goal is to treat everyone as equals. Discussions and conversations between everyone, including leadership, is encouraged and should take place as often as possible. The original founders are: Aconi of Tech Farm (Formerly known as Ivanelterrible of The Emirate of Dubaii) CruelKittytator of Cruelkittistan (Formerly known as FelisSilvestris of Mengkukuo) Frozen-rpg of Knights of St. John Lemeard of Tornedalen Lord Polar Mongoose of Badger Kingdom Lord Squeak of the Pagan Theocracy Rodina of Stoyeruss Suvorov of Velikaya Rossiya Tachikaze Khan of Nippon Jonti of Cornwall Universalis Johann Wolf of Paradox Reborn Pre-Universalis history The nucleus of Universalis consists of people that know each other from the forum of game developer Paradox Interactive. Their CN-history started in The Order of the Paradox (TOP). However, due to various reasons and at various times, these nations left TOP to explore Planet Bob outside the well-known house that was TOP. These "Paradoxians" adrift found a home, or merely shelter, in various alliances. Lemeard started up his own alliance with Templar and empirica named Genesis. Frozen-rpg was the leader of UNION, a former protectorate of TOP. A new initiative from several TOP-ers was the alliance of CEN, which was subsequently attacked by TOP for recruiting its members. Some of these CEN-ers would later find their way to Universalis. Creation of Universalis On Feb. 28, 2008, Lemeard announced the creation of Universalis on the CN-boards. Initially, the announcement attracted hostility from TOP and there were some misconceptions about the meaning of "Paradoxian". However, these differences were quickly resolved. A great Protector Well aware that Planet Bob can be a dangerous place, the creation of Universalis coincided with the signing of a Protectorate treaty with the Confederacy of Imperial States. The Protectorate treaty and the creation of Universalis were announced virtually simultaneously. Membership Although the core of Universalis consists of "Paradoxian" veterans, Universalis is by no means a closed alliance. Admission rules are tough, though. Not intended to become a big player in CN, but instead a tight knit groups of friends, admission is open only to those that the current membership considers close friends. Current treaties # Former Protectorate of the Confederacy of Imperial States